


Dance into My Heart

by Seraphim_Stardust



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dancing, Drama, Fanfiction, KassimXAlibaba, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Stardust/pseuds/Seraphim_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS! RATED M FOR SEX! YAOI! Alibaba is short on money, so Morgiana offers a solution. Alibaba misses his old childhood friend dearly, and wonders if someday they may come face to face again<br/>(hard to write anything without it spoiling the story, so go read it! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance into My Heart

SPOILERS For Magi, the Labyrinth of Magic!

If you have not reached the last episode with Kassim (Or Cassim, as the interweb calls him) and do not want spoilers, then do NOT continue reading!

You have been warned!

I was posting on my Yaoi page (Yaoi Cuties on FB) when i came across a pic of Kassim and Alibaba that just inspired me to write this story!

I really hope you all enjoy the story, and please check out my yaoi page on fb! We actually appear in google search, so exciting! 3

Enjoy!  
\--------------

"Morgiana. . . You can't be serious." Alibaba groaned. The 19 year old blonde headed boy sat on his friends bed in her room as she rifled through her closet. The pink haired 17 year old girl popped her head out of the closet and looked at Alibaba. Both Morgiana and Alibaba lived in Sindria, a kingdom owned by the King Sinbad. Aladdin, another friend of the two, went off to learn more about his magic.

"You said you needed money, and I think you really could do this."

"But belly dancing? Really?" Alibaba groaned again. Morgiana turned away to hide her smile. "You have a very... cute face. I think you could earn a ton of money doing this."

"But I don't WANT to do this!" Alibaba shot off the bed and glared at nothing in particular.

Morgiana walked away from her closet to set a pair of dark red pants with golden jewels lining the edges on the bed. "You came to me asking for help. Do you want it or not?" She inquired, glancing at him. Alibaba scowled at her and pressed his head to a nearby wall. "Fine." He sighed.

Morgiana giggled. "Now I am no professional belly dancer, but I did dance a lot when I was younger and you saw me dancing at Sinbad's party, so you know what I can teach you."

Morgiana went back to her closet and hummed. "I don't have all the necessary pieces. WE are going to need to go shopping and get the size top you need."

"Seriously?" Alibaba asked, turning to her and eyeing the pants on the bed.

"You are wider than me so my tops won't fit you. We need to go shopping for a top that matches the pants."

Morgiana grabbed her purse. When Alibaba started to speak up, Morgiana interrupted him. "I will pay for everything you need. You can pay me back later."

Alibaba started to argue but finally gave up and soon enough found themselves in a bazaar. People were bustling about, some noticing Alibaba and Morgiana and whispering among themselves.

"Oh I forgot to mention something." Morgiana said, bringing Alibaba's attention to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"I saw Kassim earlier." She said. Alibaba blinked and stared at her. "You.. I... what?"

"You heard me." Morgiana smiled up at him. "I.. I didn't know he was back." Alibaba said quietly, looking forward and tugging at the red rope around his neck.

"He was going around with his Fog Troupe for quite some time and then I heard that he recently came back here to Sindria."

"Why would he come here though? I am pretty sure he hates Sinbad." Alibaba questioned.

"I'm not sure, but aren't you happy? You may get to see him again." Alibaba looked away and grimaced.

"I am sure Kassim wants nothing to do with me."

Morgiana looked concerned but could tell Alibaba didn't want to say anything more. That didn't stop Morgiana from talking though.

"I know that you two fought a lot, and when Kassim finally understood how you felt and died in your arms, you were torn. But Aladdin had the ability to bring him back to life, and even when we told you this, you refused to see Kassim. He returned to his Fog Troupe to do good to the world, instead of bad. I don't understand why you think he wants nothing to do with you. He forgave you and you forgave him in the last moments as his ruhk takes him away. Why will you not see him now, now that your closest friend is alive again?"

Alibaba stopped walking and clenched his fists. Morgiana walked in front of him and turned to face him. She was surprised to see tears stinging Alibaba's eyes. "Alibaba?"

Alibaba quickly wiped the tears from his face, "I'm fine." He smiled at her. Morgiana puffed out her cheeks and stomped her feet on the ground, causing nearby people to almost fall on their face from the sudden tremors.

"Oops." Morgiana said shyly, grabbing Alibaba's hand and pulling him towards a nearby alley to avoid the eyes of the people.

"Morg..." Alibaba started. Morgiana covered his mouth with one of her hands.

"Listen Alibaba, You are a prince of the Balbadd Kingdom, you should have all the money in the world, but as your stubborn self, you want to work to get the money, which is why I am trying to help you. We are in Sinbad's kingdom, which means you could just as easily ask him for money as you could go home and get money from there. So why is it that you are being difficult about this and about Kassim?"

Alibaba just gaped at her. "Remember when I first met you? You barely talked."

Morgiana puffed her cheeks out again. "Don't make me cause an earthquake!" Alibaba threw his hands in the air. "Ok ok! I'll talk!" He chuckled lightly before turning serious.

"Ever since I worked together with Sinbad and the others to save the world, I have been thinking about what I truly want in life. Ever since I can remember, I have had to work and please others in order to get paid or fed. I never had life easy and honestly the thought of it makes me nervous. When I lost Kassim, I lost a part of myself.

"I never wanted to believe he was truly gone, even though I knew it was true. When Aladdin was able to send the ruhk back into his body and bring Kassim back to life, I was so excited I could barely contain myself, and that was when I realized it." Alibaba stopped talking and looked away. Morgiana just leaned forward. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"That I had fallen in love with him." Alibaba said quietly, almost inaudible. Morgiana covered her mouth and gasped. "You love him?"

"Yeah..."

"But I thought you liked women. You know, breasts and all that." Morgiana said. Alibaba glanced at her and suddenly burst out laughing.

Morgiana puffed her cheeks. "What is so funny?"

"I never expected to hear those words come out of your mouth." He said between gasps.

Morgiana crossed her arms and looked away. "Whatever." she said with a small smile.

Alibaba took a deep breath and calmed down his laughing fit before looking at her and placing a hand on her shoulder; making her turn to him.

"I use to like girls, and I don't know if I completely don't anymore or not, but I do know that when he was brought back to life, I realized that I was in love with him."

"So why didn't you tell him, or anyone for that matter?"

"I was confused with the sudden feelings. I didn't know what to do with them. I just wanted to get away from him and hope the feelings subsided."

"But why?"

"Because liking a guy when you are a guy isn't normal!" Alibaba said, almost shouting before crossing his arms and looking frustrated.

"Why don't you think it is normal? I know that there are many couples that consist of a girl and a boy, but lately haven't you noticed that sometimes there are two girls or two guys that share a look together? Or are walking hand in hand together in the bazaar?"

Alibaba raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Morgiana stifled a giggle. "You mean you haven't noticed? Come on." Morgiana grabbed Alibaba's hand and left the alley. They stood next to a food cart as she looked around. "Ok! You see those two over there?"

Alibaba looked where she was pointing and noticed two teenage boys standing next to each other at a weapon shop. One had black hair and the other was a brunette.

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you see their hands? They are so close together that you almost can't, but look at their hands."

Alibaba squinted and looked between the boys. They were almost hip and hip, but he could see that they had their hands intertwined together. Alibaba blushed at this and looked away.

"O-Oh..."

"You see? More and more couples of the same sex are slowly coming out, which means it is normal. Which also means that your feelings for Kassim are normal too!" Morgiana exclaimed. Alibaba rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well if we could contact Kassim, I would tell you to meet up with him and talk, but since neither of us are able to, I guess there isn't much to do. What I am saying is accept your feelings, don't push them away." Morgiana smiled up at him.

Alibaba gave her a small smile back. "Thank you Morg. I feel a little better now." Morgiana's smile grew.

"Good! Now let's do what we came here for! We wasted enough time as it is!" She said as she dragged Alibaba with her and walked towards some dress shops.

"You call that wasting time?" He admonished, earning a giggle.

The two walked into a shop that had plenty of outfits, from belly dancing to just beautiful dresses. A young black haired girl walked up to them with a smile. "Hello there! How may I help you?"

"We are looking for a dark red top to go with a pair of pants I have. It is for belly dancing, so it needs to have jewels on it."

The girl thought for a moment before nodding. "I think I have just the thing! I will be right back." As she left, Morgiana walked over to a table with bangles, headbands, and all sorts of different jewelry.

"You need some jewelry too." She said as Alibaba stood next to her looking sick.

"I don't want to do this." He groaned. "Oh be quiet, it is too late to back out now." Morgiana elbowed him in the side. She looked around the jewelry before grabbing a handful of golden bangle bracelets, a dark red headband with a red jewel on one side, and a pair of golden earrings with red gems hanging from the bottom. "I think this shall work well with the outfit." She smiled, showing him her choices.

"What is with all the red anyway?"

"Well you always have that red rope on, I thought I would match the color since I know you will probably not take that rope off."

Alibaba gave her a wired smile. "You know me so well."

Morgiana looked down. "Not well enough to know you had a crush on someone..." Alibaba realized his mistake and hugged her tightly. "I kept it hidden from everyone Morg. No one knows, you are the first person to find out. I haven't even told Aladdin yet."

Morgiana hugged him tightly back and smiled up at him. "That makes me feel better." Alibaba smiled. "I am glad."

"I think I found the perfect top!" The girl chirped, returning and smiling as the two separated from their hug. "Will this work?" The girl asked, showing the top to Morgiana.

The gypsy half top was a simple dark red top with a golden neckline and a red gem in the center. The edges of the gold was laced with gold gems while the bottom edge of the top was laced with gold lace.

Morgiana lit up as she saw this and Alibaba gagged behind her.

"This is perfect! It matches the pants I have perfectly!"

The girl beamed. "I am so glad!"

"I just have to ask if you have a bigger size." Morgiana said. The girl gave her an odd look. "But ma'am, you are the perfect size for this one."

"Well you see it is actually for my fri-" Alibaba covered her mouth quickly. "We are getting it for a friend and she happens to be a bit wider, would you mind just getting a wider size please?" He said quickly. The girl blinked but nodded. "Of course, I will be right back."

The girl left and Alibaba released his hold on Morgiana's mouth. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Like hell I want you telling her that it is for me!" He glared at her. Morgiana laughed. "She is a stranger, she has probably run into many other male belly dancers before. It isn't a big deal."

"To me it is!" Alibaba said, crossing his arms in defense. Morgiana nodded and giggled. "Very well, I will not say anything."

After the girl returned with a bigger size, Morgiana and Alibaba purchased the items and returned to Morgiana's room.

"Alright to let me see some moves you can do. Just move your hips and dance." Morgiana sat on her bed and stared at Alibaba. He blushed and didn't like her staring but started dancing.

He started slow, moving his hips and his arms as he carried himself around the small room. He hummed to himself as he danced, closing his eyes and feeling the air around him.

His thoughts filled suddenly with Kassim. His smile, his hair, his everything. Alibaba felt himself enveloped in thoughts of Kassim, and almost felt like the man was there with him. He remembered talking with Kassim when they were kids. Laughing at his jokes, running around and chasing him. Everything about Kassim was amazing and Alibaba could feel his body warm up at the thought. He wanted to touch him, to feel Kassim's breath on his face, his neck. He wanted to kiss Kassim, he wanted to be with him.

Suddenly Alibaba slammed into a wall and was brought back into reality. He staggered back and shook his head.

"Oww..." He groaned, he turned to Morgiana and was shocked to see her face. Her mouth was plastered open as she stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That was the most beautiful dance I have ever seen.." Morgiana gasped. Alibaba blushed. "W-What?"

Morgiana stood up and grabbed his hand. "Whatever you were thinking about, it was amazing! You were dancing in such a way that I was entranced! It was absolutely beautiful!"

Alibaba scowled. "I don't want to be called beautiful..."

"Well you will if you want to get lots of money! You can make all the people in the audience fall for you and you will have tons of money in just a few minutes." Morgiana smiled.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" She asked. Alibaba looked away as his face turned even more red. "N-Nothing." Morgiana just giggled, clearly had the answer figured out already. She grabbed the belly dancer outfit she had laid out on the bed and turned to him. "You have a few hours until the show! Better get dressed!"

Alibaba groaned. It is going to be a long night.

~~~A few hours later~~~

"Where is your dancer Morg?" An older lady dressed in way too many accessories asked. Morgiana stood backstage to the stage as other dancers got ready for their performance. "I am not sure! Allie was suppose to be here!"

The older lady just raised an eyebrow. "If she isn't here by the time she is suppose to start she loses her place!"

"Yes Mistress Goldirn." Morgiana bowed as the lady walked away.

"Alibaba.. where are you?" Morgiana hissed to herself. When Alibaba was getting ready, Morgiana had mentioned that she told the owner of the bar that her friend was a girl. Alibaba was mad at first but finally agreed that it was better for people to think of him as a girl instead of recognizing him as Alibaba and getting himself into some trouble later; being the prince and all. After agreeing on the name Allie, Morgiana had gone off to take care of some business while Alibaba got ready.

Now here Morgiana is waiting for Alibaba, and there is no sign of him.

"S'cuse me! Coming through!" A high pitch girly voice called out. A few girls squeaked and yelled at the performer as they shoved their way through. Suddenly a very girly looking Alibaba stood in front of Morgiana. She just gaped at him.

"A-Alib-"

"Yes yes it is me. How do I look?" He asked in his normal voice. The red pants were lose on Alibaba's legs, flowing along anytime he moved. The top was snug against his chest, but the outfit itself made it look like he almost had hips like a girl. He had a very slender figure and his growing muscles were hidden under the many bangles and bracelets Morgiana had gotten him. The red headband with the red jewel had nestled itself in his soft blonde hair that curled a bit around his face. He had only one earring on on his left ear, the other one was left alone.

"You look... Amazing!" Morgiana gaped at him.

Alibaba blushed and looked away. "S-Shut up Morg."

"No really! I almost didn't recognize you. You are totally going to be loved by the audience!"

Alibaba just rubbed his neck nervously. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh you will be fine, just do what you did in my room, don't even think about the crowd." Morgiana said, then looked over him and hummed. "Your outfit is missing something... OH! I know!" Morgiana walked away and then returned with a see-through red veil.

"Use this veil in your performance, you will look amazing and you will do a good job, I am sure of it." Morgiana said as she handed it to him. "And are you sure you aren't going to take that rope off?"

"Positive."

"Alright, then go have some fun!" Morgiana said, going behind Alibaba and shoving him forward; and because of Morgiana's intense strength, Alibaba practically had to run due to the force of the push so as to avoid falling on his face.

Alibaba stumbled a bit but took a few more steps forward and almost ran into the mistress. She turned around and saw him. "There you are! Morg was worried you wouldn't show up! Now get out there!"

The older lady placed her hand on Alibaba's back and shoved him through the curtains. Alibaba was then face to face with a bright light and the figures of many people in the audience. Everyone quieted down to turn and look at Alibaba.

A few "Who is that?"

and "She looks new."

and "I wonder what she is going to do."

was murmured between everyone as Alibaba gulped. He couldn't make out faces with the light shining on him, but he could tell there was plenty of people in the audience.

Taking a deep breath, Alibaba closed his eyes. A picture of Kassim appeared in his mind and he instantly relaxed. He smiled as he began to move himself around the stage. He moved his hips and waved the veil in front of himself. He could hear some music in the distance, so quickly matched his moves to the song.

He felt his body warm up as he danced, picturing the smile on Kassim's face, his breath, his smell. He could almost hear Kassim's voice in his head. He twisted his body around the stage,moving his arms around his head and twisting around the veil gracefully. He heard some gasps in the crowd and almost broke out of his trance.

Alibaba's vision of Kassim changed as he imagined Kassim wrapping his arms around Alibaba's waist and dancing with him. Alibaba moved his hips to the sides as he felt Kassim's hot breath against his neck. He continued dancing with Kassim before the song ended and Kassim moved away. Alibaba opened his mouth and reached towards Kassim before he just vanished in thin air.

The heat that enveloped Alibaba was gone as he returned to reality and found himself alone on stage. He turned towards the audience and was surprised. The light on him had dimmed near the end which gave him the ability to see the faces of the audience. All the women were in tears and even the men were clearing their throats.

Suddenly a man stood up and clapped. Slowly the rest followed and soon enough Alibaba was getting an uproar of cheers and claps as he stood on stage. Alibaba could feel a blush rise on his cheeks as he bowed awkwardly. He felt something hit his head softly and he lifted his head up and grabbed it. It was a rose. Suddenly the whole stage was encased in flowers being thrown at him.

Alibaba was blushing so hard and was unsure of what to do.

A few workers were walking around the customers accepting money that would be given to Alibaba by holding out small chests marked "Allie the Dancer".

After a few minutes of bearing the audience's cheers, the Mistress walked out and thanked the audience before pushing Alibaba towards the curtain. As Alibaba opened up the curtain to walk through, he glanced back towards the audience.

A man with black dreadlocks tied up in a half-ponytail got up and left the bar. Alibaba couldn't get a clear view of his face, but suddenly felt his heart drop. "K-Kassim...?" He gasped quietly. He started to head towards the audience before the mistress shoved him towards the curtain. "Get off the stage girly. The next dancer has to get on." She hissed threateningly."

Alibaba ducked his head and quickly exited the stage. He met up with Morgiana who smiled. "You did amazing! Good job! I bet you made a ton of m-"

"I saw Kassim." Alibaba said quickly, interrupting her. Morgiana blinked. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure! I could tell who those dreadlocks belonged to anywhere."

"Well hurry up and go meet him!" Morgiana said, pushing him towards the exit. Alibaba started to argue, but decided against it and quickly rushed out of the building and rushed towards the front. He walked up to the entrance breathing hard and looked around wildly.

There was no sign of Kassim anywhere.

Alibaba felt his hopes fall as he kept looking, his eyes scanning everything that moved. After a few minutes of looking around, he sighed and turned around. He didn't even realize he was still in his belly dancing outfit and blushed slightly at being out in the open.

Walking back towards the performer's entrance, Alibaba reached towards the door handle only to find a hand cover his mouth and pull him backwards. Alibaba struggled against the strong arms holding him and started to panic.

I don't have my weapon! What do I do? I am not a girl! Maybe I can explain this and they will let me go!

Alibaba continued to struggle as the person dragged him towards a door and dragged him in. The dim-light room had a single bed in the corner, and was very open and bare.

The captor let go of Alibaba and moved back.

Alibaba twisted around to face his kidnapper but couldn't make out his face.

"I am not who you think I am." Alibaba said, hoping his male voice would catch the kidnapper off guard.

"I am not a girl, so please let me go."

"I didn't want a girl." The kidnapper said in a deep voice.

Alibaba recognized the voice and felt himself go pale.

"I want you." The man said, walking slowly out of the darkness. Alibaba gasped as he came face to face with Kassim; his childhood friend and the very man he was in love with.

"Hello Alibaba."

Alibaba felt his heart drop to his feet and just stared in shock. "K-Kassim.. it is really you.." He gasped.

Kassim had on a white Arabian outfit with a grey sash and the neckline outlined with red. He also had on a few bracelets and a golden necklace around his neck. His hair was still tied up in a half-ponytail like it always was, but this time much more neatly than it use to be, and with a white ribbon.

Kassim grinned and crossed his arms. "You didn't think I would stay away long forever did you? I knew when I came back to life that you were avoiding me. And when I finally came to Sindria I ended up running into Morgiana a few hours ago and she told me that I would want to go to the bar and see a performance. When I realized it was you, I just had to get you alone."

"And why is that?" Alibaba asked, gulping. Kassim moved forward and placed his hand underneath Alibaba's chin, raising Alibaba's eyes to meet his. "Because I love you."

Alibaba gasped and before he knew it, Kassim's lips were on his. He felt his whole body warm up as he felt himself being wrapped in Kassim's scent. He pressed himself against Kassim, begging for more. He felt Kassim smile against his lips as the man kissed him deeply; pushing his wet tongue into Alibaba's wet cavern.

Alibaba felt his legs give out, and was quickly saved in the strong arms of Kassim. He feel his heart about to leap out of his chest and could almost make out the sound of Kassim's heart beating as well.

After their few minutes of making out, Kassim suddenly moved behind Alibaba and grabbed both his hands gently. "Shall we dance?" He asked smoothly. Alibaba shuddered at his voice and turned his head to look at Kassim. "We shall." He moved his hands up; with Kassim's following, as he moved the veil in front of his face and slowly moved his hips against Kassim's.

Kassim exhaled and ducked his head to kiss Alibaba's neck. Alibaba shivered and tilted his head to the side, giving Kassim a better access to his neck, which was gladly excepted. Kassim sucked and kissed at Alibaba's neck, earning a moan from the blonde boy. Alibaba swung his hips and arched himself around Kassim, turning to face him and keeping the veil in front of his mouth.

Kassim smiled and ran a hand down to the small of Alibaba's back, pulling the boy against him. Alibaba was breathing hard as both danced and started to grind against each other.

Alibaba could feel Kassim getting hard and let out a gasp as he felt himself getting hard as well. Both men twirled around dancing in perfect synchronization. Kassim caressed Alibaba's face as he moved the veil out of the way and kissed him tenderly.

Alibaba leaned into the kiss and Kassim's heat as Kassim slowly moved them towards the bed. He pushed Alibaba lightly onto the bed. Alibaba fell with his hands above his head and looked up at Kassim as he lay flush against the pillows and the sheets. Kassim crawled over him and kissed him deeply.

"I have loved you for so long and I plan to make a mess of you. Is that OK?" Kassim asked in a low voice. Alibaba smiled and touched Kassim's cheek with one hand. "Make me yours Kassim." He said softly.

Kassim growled and attacked Alibaba's lips with fevor. Alibaba moaned as he felt Kassim's hands roam up and under the top covering the small bit of Alibaba's chest. Kassim pinched at Alibaba's nipples, earning a heated gasp. Kassim stopped the kiss to lean down and suck on one nipple as he played with the other.

Alibaba tossed his head to the side and moaned against the sheets. He felt his body melting from Kassim's touches. Kassim left his one nipple hot and needy as he moved to the other one to suck and lick at it.

"Aahh... nnn... K-Kassimmm..." Alibaba panted, twisted his body against the sheets. Kassim lifted his head up and looked at Alibaba; lust filled in his eyes. Alibaba shivered at the look. "What is it?" Kassim breathed heavily.

"I... I need you..." Alibaba said quietly. Kassim growled again. "You are going to be the death of me." He said as he kissed Alibaba deeply. Alibaba sunk into the kiss and gasped as he felt Kassim's hand wander down to his crotch. "K-Kassim!" Alibaba jerks upward, desperate to feel more of Kassim.

Kassim smirked against Alibaba's lips and shoved his hand into the pants and rubbed Alibaba's penis skin to skin. Alibaba yelled and tossed his head to the side, muffled by the pillow as he moaned. He felt all his blood leave to head to that one area.

Kassim slowly started to stroke Alibaba's dick as he moved his fingers up to Alibaba's mouth.

"Suck." He said shortly. Alibaba eagerly opened his mouth and accepted the digits happily.

As he sucked and licked Kassim's fingers, he watched as Kassim took his pants off with one hand and rubbed at his own large dick himself.

Alibaba shivered at the size. Kassim is huge! Alibaba thought. Kassim's fingers left his mouth and Alibaba licked his lips. Kassim then leaned down towards Alibaba's entrance. "Is this your first time?" Kassim asked.

Alibaba blushed and looked away. "Y-Yes..." Kassim froze and stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"I've never wanted to do it with anyone before OK?" Alibaba said loudly, keeping his eyes to the left. Kassim stood up and got on the bed, moving over Alibaba.

"Yet you want to do it with me? The man who caused you so much pain?"

Alibaba turned his head and looked at him. "Yes. I love you." He breathed. Kassim smiled and kissed him; a tender one this time. "I love you too Alibaba."

Alibaba smiled back before Kassim leaned back down to his entrance. "I am happy I will be your first."

"And hopefully my last." Alibaba said quietly to himself.

Kassim slowly pressed one finger into Alibaba's ass, earning a gasp. He stopped moving and waited until Alibaba nodded for him to continue. Kassim slowly started to thrust in and out of Alibaba, before adding another finger. Alibaba moaned and panted hard, grabbing at the sheets.

Kassim started to slowly stretch Alibaba before adding a third and then a fourth finger. Alibaba moaned even louder.

"K-Kassimmmmm oooohhhhhh..." Alibaba groaned. Kassim continue thrusting, a little harder and faster this time before finally deeming Alibaba ready.

Standing up, Kassim walked over to his discarded clothes and pulled out a bottle.

"What's that?" Alibaba asked.

"It is lube, so that I slide in easily without hurting you too much." Kassim replied. Alibaba blushed. "Ohh... OK."

Kassim poured a fair amount on his large cock and rubbed it up and down until it was covered. Moving back to Alibaba, he positioned his cock at Alibaba's entranced and glanced at him. "Are you ready?"

Alibaba smiled at him nervously. "Yes..." He breathed.

Kassim smiled back and slowly pushed himself into Alibaba. Alibaba held his breath and tensed up. "Don't do that." Kassim grunted, feeling Alibaba's insides tighten on his dick. "It will feel worse if you tense up. Just relax."

Alibaba nodded and tried to relax. Kassim continued to push himself into the tight hole before he was fully sheathed inside Alibaba. "I'm in." Kassim said softly.

Alibaba smiled at him, wincing slightly. "I am alright. You can start now."

Kassim nodded and pulled almost all the way out before moving back in slowly. Slowly the pain subsided and Alibaba started to enjoy himself. He started to moan and pant as Kassim moved faster and faster.

Almost too soon Kassim was hovering over Alibaba and breathing hard against his neck as both men moaned at each thrust. Kassim was slamming into Alibaba over and over, hitting his sweet spot and making Alibaba go blind with ecstasy.

"Ahhhh!" Alibaba gasped, seeing stars as he moaned. He felt himself getting close as Kassim continued to thrust into him. Kassim grunted as he pressed against Alibaba. "I'm close..." He said. Alibaba started to say something before Kassim pulled out and slammed into Alibaba so hard Alibaba screamed his name and came. He felt his cum land on his stomach and chest and panted hard.

Kassim reached and started stroking Alibaba's cock as Alibaba came. Kassim tensed up as he slammed into Alibaba one last time. "Alibaba!" He yelled as he came inside Alibaba. Both men panted hard as Kassim collapsed next to Alibaba. He turned and looked at Alibaba as he lay on his side.

Alibaba shivered as some cum slide out of his hole and he turned towards Kassim and smiled lightly.

Both men shared a tender kiss before Kassim looked Alibaba over. "I guess I ruined your outfit. Sorry about that."

Alibaba laughed. "It's fine, I wasn't going to use it again anyway."

Kassim gave him a playful pout. "But I would have loved to see you dressed up again."

"Maybe just for you."

"I love you Alibaba."

"I love you too."

__________________________

In the other building dancers were packing up and leaving and the Mistress walked up to Morgiana who was sitting in a chair and looking at all the clothes the dancers would wear.

"Where is Allie, Morg?" The Mistress asked.

"Probably having the time of hi- I mean her life." Morgiana said, a smile crossing her lips. The Mistress just mumbled to herself and left.

"I hope you are happy with him Alibaba." Morgiana said quietly.

Hey everyone! So what did you think? This was a one-shot just so you know, so i hope you enjoyed it! I did try to use bits here and there from the actual anime, such as Kassim's hatred for Sinbad and all that, but i didn't do it as much as i thought i would. Anyway let me know what you thought in the comments!

Oh and I decided to use Kassim instead of Cassim because i wanted to :3 So please no hating on that

ALSO: I don't have much of an idea of what Belly Dancing is, so i just kinda wrote what i have seen some belly dancers do. If i am wrong, please do not hate XD

Thanks! :D


End file.
